doragonsgardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
Bosses are enemies in Fierce that are particulary strong. They tend to be big and have huge HP. Some of it's attacks may be bigger, or sometimes it'll shoot two attacks at once. List of Bosses JimblyTheGiantShroom *Location: Main Island *Type 1: Grass *Type 2: Ghost *Levels: 13-18 Tips Jimbly is the first boss most players will face and the one with the least HP, but that doesn't makes it easy. It's Ghost typing makes it completely immune to "Q", and Normal types will also not scratch it. Thankfully, it is weak to the common Fire type, as well as the Flying type, meaning all starters will have a chance to beat it. Poison, Ghost, Dark, and even Ice are also effective. If you have too much trouble with your starter, you can try to get a Cockatrice from PVP Island. RocketDemonKony *Location: Koto Island *Type 1: Fire *Type 2: Steel *Levels: 25-30 Tips Kony is much harder then Jimbly and Virinus. It's levels almost doubled and has also a much better typing then Jimbly. It is immune to the rare Poison type, and resistant to the very common Dragon type. Grass types will also do barely any damage to it. It is only weak to the Water type, the nearly nonexistent Fighting type and the rare Ground type. Ground is very rare, but it is also doubly super-effective to it. The easiest Ground type to get by the point you reach Kony is the LilSandTrilobite. Evolving it then leveling it is hard, but is worth it. It can also be a nice monster for beating up Steel types. VirinusTheMotherUFO *Location: Cyberlith Island *Type 1: Psychic *Type 2: Steel *Levels: 20-25 Tips Virinus is a rather easy boss. While it has quite a lot of resistances(Including the very common dragon type), it is weak to Fire and Ground types. Even a level 10 FireBlob won't have much trouble agaisn't it. TheCubeMaster *Location: The Cube *Type 1: Steel *Type 2: Fighting *Levels: 45-50 Tips TheCubeMaster has a very low chance of being obtained, at 1/500. TheCubeMaster is also the smallest boss by far. It is one of the very few fighting types in the game. It is recommended that you have either a fire or ground-type when fighting TheCubeMaster. TheCubeMaster's drop rate has got a lot of criticism due to it being "too high". MonaTheFullMoonMoth * Location: Oilbound Island * Type 1: Bug * Type 2: Fairy * Levels: 30-35 Tips MonaTheFullMoonMoth is harder to kill than Jimbly and Virinus. It has a decent sum of HP as well as special defense. It is immune to Dragon type moves, and resists Fighting (4x), Grass, Bug, and Dark. It is weak to Fire, Rock, Flying, Steel, and Poison type moves. Mona is one of the more balanced bosses, with a good amount of weaknesses, and resistances. ZethTheSandShark * Location: Forseth Island * Type 1: Ground * Levels 20-25 Tips ZethTheSandShark is a relatively easy boss to deal with. The only thing that makes Zeth stand out from the others is where he spawns. His small map leads him to spawning on top of the pillars around him, making him a nuisance to hit at first. Zeth is weak to Grass, Water, and Ice type moves, meaning that 2 of the three starters will have an easier time. If you chose the fire starter, don't worry, the island provides an OasisDragon, which is packed with various super effective moves. VoizuaTheDarkMatter * Location: Astral Comet * Type 1: Dark * Type 2: Psychic * Levels: 45-60 Tips VoizuaTheDarkMatter is by far one of the most difficult bosses in the game. The ability to be over the level cap, its enormous Special Attack, and few weaknesses all add up to be a challenging boss. Voizua has a stronger version of the TypeBlast all bosses carry, and its large Special Attack makes this attack deal massive damage. Voizua is only weak to two types, being Fairy and Bug. However, Bug does 4x the normal damage against it, so it is advised you use a Bug type, but even then you are in for a tough fight. RicardoTheRoc * Location: Naratia Island * Type 1: Normal * Type 2: Flying * Levels: 35-50 Tips RicardoTheRoc is a moderately difficult boss because even though it doesn't have as much HP as most bosses, it carries an insane base 300 attack. Ricardo can be easily walled with Steel and Ghost types, and Electric types can take those Flying type hits. Ricardo is weak to Ice, Rock, and Electric type moves. If you can pair its weaknesses with a monster that can wall its attacks, then this boss won't be too difficult. FlareTheSunSpider * Location: Naratia Island * Type 1: Fire * Type 2: Poison * Levels: 40-50 Tips FlareTheSunSpider is the least difficult of the three Naratia bosses. It has a low HP and Attack stat, but its Special Attack is massive at base 360. It is generally frail and weak to many things such as Water, Psychic, Rock, and Ground (4x). Though still being the least difficult, if you don't pick something with a type advantage, you will be in for quite a beating. It is highly recommended that you bring a Ground type to this fight. QuetzalcoatTheFeatheredSerpent * Location: Naratia Island * Type 1: Dragon * Type 2: Flying * Levels: 45-50 Tips QuetzalcoatTheFeatheredSerpent is a very tedious boss to fight, not because it is difficult, but because it has an enormous amount of HP. Quetzalcoat is also quite bulky in its Special Defense, so be advised that your special moves won't be doing as much damage on this boss. Quetzalcoat is weak to Dragon, Fairy, Rock, and Ice (4x), and resists a plethora of other types, being Bug, Ground (Immune), Fire, Grass (4x), Water, and Fighting. Its drop rate is also extremely low, being at 1/500, so if you are planning on farming it, you are in for a long and disappointing time. Un-Added Boss List These are bosses that were never added: *GoldenWyvernLleh *EternalFreezerBanafrit * PyralspiteTheFlamingTerrorsaur